


Pick Yourself Up, Try Again

by bratfarrar



Series: Canon (more or less) [21]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can hold her own in a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Yourself Up, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> For Pentapus

  
Sam can hold her own in a fight, can take down men a head taller than herself and half-again her weight. But she does it with mere efficiency, and is grateful when the job is done. There’s no pleasure for her there, except as stress relief. So when she sees Teyla spar for the first time, she finds herself a little in awe of the woman. Not simply because of her skill, her ability to take anyone down, regardless of the inevitable size-difference, but because for her, the fight is a dance. And it is always beautiful, no matter the dance partner.  
  
(And she finds herself respecting John Sheppard a little for getting up every time Teyla knocks him down, for continuing despite what must feel like inevitability of defeat. For doing that voluntarily for three years. Sam spars with Teyla once, to be polite, but she would rather spend her time in success, not failure.)


End file.
